1. Field of the Invention
Melting incineration apparatus for detoxifying hazardous substances by using high frequency waves as a heat source and removing hazardous gas and hazardous inorganic compounds that are generated during melting by utilizing chain reactions.
2. Description of Prior Art
The concept of using the autoclave theory and high-temperature and high-pressure melting incinerator for removal of hazardous substances from waste material has been disclosed in the prior art. Conventionally, melting furnaces have been used mainly for manufacture of new alloys, extraction of specific metal oxides from ore, and sterilization, etc. However, nothing has been made available for incineration of rubbish and waste based on the autoclave theory. Occasionally, substances whose water content is very low, (for instance, once incinerated substances or the like), can be incinerated in such a melting furnace again, or undergo secondary incineration, the technology being used only in a simple way for recycling residue (e.g. making ashes into bricks, etc.)